Equestria Girls: Horizon
by joshthegreat
Summary: Josh saved Equestria once, but can he do it again? When he follows Twilight to get her crown back, he lands in the last place he ever expected. Home
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Econtra ordo locus**

**A/N This story will be in Josh's POV. I suggest reading My Little Pony: Horizon, and Watching Equestria Girls before reading this.**

"You must be excited. This is your first Princess summit." Applejack said. Twilight was about to answer when Rarity interuptted.

"Where is your crown? You didn't forget it did you?" She asked.

"It's in my bag. I just feel a little self conscious wearing it." Twilight sighed.

"You must be so nervouscited!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"...What?" The group said in unison.

"It's when you want to jump up and down with exciment, but then you want to curl up into a ball and hid!" She explained.

"I felt like that before." I said.

"When, Josh?" My fiance, Rainbow Dash asked.

"The first time I got shot at." I replied, remembering my time on Earth.

"What do you feel like now?" Spike asked.

"I'm worried about Timber."

"Ah still can't believe that you got a Timberwolf as a pet." Applejack said.

"Well, finding him as a pup and raising him does help."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about our pets. Blitz and Singer are taking care of them." Twilight informed me.

/

We walked into the throne room, and Twilight bumped into a guard. After catching up to the rest of us, she bowed to the Princesses. Luna, Celesatia, and Cadence, whom I had met after the Changeling invasion, greeted us.

"Welcome. You must be tired, so we will begin the Summit in the morning." Celestia spoke. We were ushered to our rooms, and we told each other goodnight. When I entered my room, I faceplanted on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

/

I woke up to shouting.

"She has my crown!" Twilight yelled. I turned into my human form and walked out the door. An orange unicorn with flame colored hair ran past. I knew that I had to figure out a way to stop her, so I teleported farther down the hall. By this time, the rest of the Mane 6 had joined the chase.

As the unicorn past me for the second time, I stuck out my foot, slowing her down enough for Twilight to tackle her into a door. When they entered the room, the crown flew out of the thief's bag and into a mirror. Instead of shattering, the mirror seemed to absorb the crown. The unicorn threw Twilight off of her, and said something I didn't hear before jumping through the mirror.

/

The next morning

"Her name is Sunset Shimmer. She was my student before you, until she didn't get what she wanted as fast as she wanted." Celestia spoke to Twilight.

"What is this mirror?" I asked.

"It is a portal to another world. It will stay open for three days, until the moon reaches its peak in the sky. Then it will close for thirty moons." Luna answered.

"Twilight, you must retrieve your crown before then." Celestia said. The Mane 6 and I stood between them and the mirror.

"You're not going anywhere. Not without us." Dash said.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. If we send more than one, it could upset the balance between that world and this one." Celestia sighed.

"What about me? I'm not from this world." I stated. Celestia nodded.

"Very well. You will escort Twilight on her mission." Twilight stepped up to the mirror and entered. As I did, I saw Spike running after us.

/

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asked as I woke up.

"Yes, and... Spike you're a... dog?" She said. I jumped to my feet.

"And you're a... human?" Twilight looked at her hands, but I clamped my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She had the same hair style as before, but now she looked like a teenage schoolgirl.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I had to follow Twilight." He shrugged. I helped Twilight to her feet.

"Maybe we should start searching in that castle." Twilight suggested, pointing to a building.

"Twilight... That's a school." I corrected, pointing out the sign that said 'Canterlot High. Home of the Wondercolts'. We walked into the school, and Twilight talked to Spike as we checked out our appearances in the glass of a trophy case. I was wearing dark gray jeans, a gray shirt, and a black beanie that did little to cover my now shaggy black hair. I heard a bell ring. Out of instinct, I flattened myself against the wall. Twilight wasn't so lucky, as she got lost among the mob of teenagers.

When I finally found her, she was helped up by a guy with blue hair. I noticed her blush as he walked off.

"Focus." I said, nudging her. We heard someone talking.

"I know you have something that belongs to me! Now, where is it." A teen girl with familiar hair yelled at a strangely familiar teen. Before I could stop her, Twilight stepped up.

"How dare you talk to her that way!" I facepalmed.

"What?" The teen said, turning around.

"I said, how dare you talk to her like that!" They stood face to face for a few seconds.

"You must be new here. I can talk to whoever I want how ever I want." She said finally, wlking off. Again, something seemed familiar. Twilight and I turned back to the girl that had been yelled at.

"That was brave of you to stand up to Sunset Shimmer like that." She said softly. Then it clicked: The bully was the one we were looking for.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked. The girl said something too quietly to hear.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that." Twilight smiled nervouly.

"My name is Fluttershy." While Twilight's jaw dropped, I wasn't surprised. I was a soldier stuck in a land of magical ponies for Gods-sake.

"Sunset said you had something of hers." Fluttershy nodded.

"What was it that you found?" Fluttershy began to tell us about how she had found the crown, stopping only to fawn over Spike when he showed up.

"So do you still have the crown?" I asked. She shook her head.

"But you know where it is?" She nodded.

"Where?"

"I gave it to Principal Celestia." I nodded to her and we began to walk to the Principal's office.

"Oh, and you might want to put your dog in your backpack. That's what I do with my animals." Fluttershy called.

/

Twilight exited the Principal's office. While she had been talking to Celestia, I had taken inventory of my back pack. It had my helmet, NV goggles, and my dual MP22 Combat sidearms. I had quickly shut my backpack, knowing that firearms can get me thrown in jail.

"Did you get it?" I asked. She slung the backpack containing Spike over her shoulder.

"No, but now I'm running for Princess of the Fall Formal." I facepalmmed, again.

"We don't have time for this." I said. She explained her plan. After hearing it through, I nodded.

"So, all we have to do is not only beat the girl who has won the last three years, but also convince the entire school body to vote for you, and to top it off, we need to do it by midnight in threee days." I said.

"Exactly." Twilight said, obviously not getting my sarcasm.

/

We sat with Fluttershy at lunch. She warned Twilight not to run against Sunset.

"She makes life miserable for anyone who is against her." Fluttershy finished.

"I have to do this. Do you know where to find the head of the Party Commitee?" Twilight asked.

"She should be in the auditorium. Be careful, she doesn't take anything seriously." Fluttershy said with a bit of malice, which I found odd.

Twilight tried to eat an apple, but I had to motion to her to show her to use her hands.

/

"There's noone here." I stated the obvious as we entered the partially decorated auditorium. Then, a pink haired girl that looked and acted like Pinkie Pie jumped up.

"Hiya! Are you new here? I'm Pinkie Pie." She asked.

"Yes, we are." I answered, glad that this Pinkie Pie was less ADHD then ours.

"Can you help with the decorations? We need it done by tommorrow night." Pinkie asked.

"Actually, I'm going to run for Princess." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Why would you do that?" She inquired.

"I need to beat Sunset." She answered simply.

"Did anyone order a dozen case of fizzy apple cider?" A familiar counrty voice asked. A blonde farmer girl set a case of bottles on the table, then began to drink one. An orange haired guy carried six more case through the door.

"Hey, this girl is going to run for Princess!" Pinkie pie exclaimed. The blonde spit out her drink.

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sunset will act all nice and friendly, then, bam, comes the back stabing." The girl demonstrated with two balloons. "The only person more less trustworthy than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"I still have to do it, Applejack." Twilight stated persistantly.

"Well, ah guess it won't matter ta me. Hey, how did you know ma name?" Applejack asked.

"Well... uh... didn't you say?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Ynope." The guy who was obviously Big Mac said. We left hurriedly. When nobody was around, I Gibbs slapped Twilight.

"What was that for?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"You have to be more careful. We can't blow our cover. Not yet." I said. "I'll go talk to some of the students, see what I can learn. You do whatever you think you need to do."

"Got it." She replied.

/

Over the course of the next few hours, I knew that the groups of the school kept mostly to themselves. The guy that Twilight had met was named Flash Sentry, and his band mates were Dust Storm and Wilson. The Vice Principal of the School was Luna. And Rainbow Dash was Captain of every sports team.

As I walked towards the library, where Twilight most likely was, I ran into two kids that reminded me of two trouble making unicorns from Ponyville. They looked like they were up to no good, so I gave them 'The Stare' that our Fluttershy had taught me. They quivered in fear before running off.

Twilight was asleep in a pile of books, so I had to shake her awake. Spike showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey guys. I found something." He said. He led us up to the back of the top floor of the library.

"It looks like nobody comes up here, so I thought here would be good to sleep." He said, pulling a tarp off of a bed shaped stack of books.

"Hey, I found something earlier. It's called a yearbook. It seems to chronicle the events of a school year." She said. "Look at this." She pointed at a picture of the rest of the Mane 6.

"It looks like they were friends then, but know it doesn't seem like it now." She said.

"Look, I know you care about them, but right now, getting that crown is what is most important." I told her.

"I know." She sighed, looking down.

"We can come up with something tommorrow." Spike said.

"I agree. Let's get some rest." I leaned against the wall and fell asleep, while Twilight and Spike slept on the bookbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Friends**

**A/N If I get three reviews on this story by sunday, I will post a story on how Josh found Timber. Also, the next sequel will be a halo crossover, not a call of duty one. I know more about halo than COD, so it will be easier to write.**

"I'll just talk to the students, sprinkle in some common information, and somehow win their trust." Twilight said.

"Well, here we go." I said as I opened the Library doors. As we walked through the hallway, the teens started laughing when they saw Twilight. I crossed my arms, looking very displeased. This, along with my stature, shut up some of the kids, but most didn't care.

I saw the two kids from last night, and put two and two together. I was about to interrogate them , when I heard Twilight yelp. I turned in time to see her get pulled into a room. When I entered, a girl who I guess was Rarity was putting new clothes on Twilight. When Rarity was done, Twilight looked... well, not like Twilight.

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie burst into the room.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"I'm goin ta help Twilight." Applejack said.

"No, I am." Pinkie argued.

"I won't if Pinkie does." Fluttershy said. Again, strange.

"Help her with what?" I asked before they could get into an all out brawl.

"You haven't seen the video?" Rarity asked.

"What video?" Twilight exclaimed. Pinkie pulled out her laptop.

"It's not that bad." Pinkie reassured Twilight. The video consisted of clips of Twilight failing miserably at trying to figure out human technology. She even flashed herself with a printer.

"Ok, it is that bad." Pinkie admitted.

"No kidding." I replied.

"We can't let this stop us." Twilight said.

"I'll help you beat Sunset Shimmer." Rarity said. Them they got into an argument over who was going to help Twilight. Twilight tried to get their attention, but it was ultimately left to me. So I slammed my fist down on a desk. They shut up and looked at me.

"The lady's trying to speak." I said, pointing at Twilight. She pulled at the yearbook and showed the picture of their group.

"Do you girls remember that? Spring festival 2012." Applejack smiled. It was obviously a happy memory.

"But it's in the past. We've grown apart." Rarity sighed.

"What happened? Was it Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"I hate to say it, but Sunset had nothing to do with it." Applejack said.

"Pinkie Pie brought fireworks to my silent auction." Fluttershy sighed.

"You texted me saying that you wanted a loud auction!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I always try to help the dance committee, but Pinkie texts me saying that they have enough volunteers. Then I find her decorating alone." Rarity huffed.

"I never told you that." Pinkie said, checking her phone's text history.

"Rainbow Dash was supposed to bring the softball team to help with the bake sale, then none of them showed up. She made a liar out of me." Applejack fumed.

"Wait." I held up my hands. "It sounds like someone is scamming you all."

"Did you ever ask Dash why she didn't show up?" Twilight asked.

"I kinda stopped talking to her." Applejack rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"No time like the present to start." I said.

/

We watched from the soccer stands as Applejack walked over to Dash. They seemed to have a heated discussion before hugging. They walked back over to us.

"Guess who got a text saying that the bake sale was moved to a different day." Applejack said.

"Heard that you're trying to take down Sunset. I'll help, but only if you can beat me in a five to one." Dash said to Twilight while spinning a ball on her finger. Twilight agreed, and promptly got creamed by the sports master. She fell to the ground exhausted.

"So what's the plan?" Dash asked. Twilight sat up.

"But... I didn't win." Twilight panted.

"I don't want to help someone who doesn't want to work for it, like Sunset." Dash helped her up.

"I know the perfect place to meet." Pinkie said.

/

We met at Sugarcube Corner, a human version of Ponyville's confectionry. Twilight had bought a milkshake, but spilled it when she bumped into Flash Sentry.

"We have to stop bumping into each other like this." He joked. He helped her clean up her mess, then left to sit at one of the booths. I went over to him, leaving the girls to discuss their plans.

"This seat taken?" I asked.

"Wilson and Dust Storm won't be here for a while, so no." He said. I sat down across for him.

"You lke Twilight, don't you?" I inquired.

"Well, yeah, but I've seen you two hanging out, so I thought..."

"That we were dating? No offense to her, but I'm not interested. I have a girl waiting for me back home." I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"So she's single?" He asked, brightening instantly.

"Yeah. You should ask her to the dance. She likes you, too." I replied.

"Alright, I will." I saw his band mates enter the shop.

"I gotta go. We're planning something to help Twilight win Princess of the Fall Formal." I said.

"Tell her she's got my vote." Flash called as I walked off. When I got back to the girls, Rarity was holding up a pair of blue and gold pony ears, and a matching tail.

"Oh great." I sighed.

/

"So, everyone clear on the plan?" Dash asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so Josh will give the signal when we're all ready." I nodded. We began to walk back to the Library after we said our goodbyes.

"Oh, Twilight. I talked to Flash." I said, noticing her blush.

"And?" She asked.

"He said that you have his vote." I ignored her squeal of joy.

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Spike called from Twilight's back pack.

"Have you been in there the whole time?" I asked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. Twilight kept tossing and turning." He complained.

"Hey, those books weren't very comfortable."

"At least I found you something to sleep on." Twilight was about to reply when I cut her off.

"Let him sleep. He needs his beauty rest." I laughed.

"Yeah... Hey!" He said before returning to his dreams of Rarity.

**A/N I'm halfway done with this story. Wish me luck for the second half.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day of the Dance**

**A/N This story has this chapter and one more.**

The girls gave me the thumbs up one by one. I leaned against the cafeteria wall, maintaining my loner image. I pulled out two drum sticks that I had borrowed from Dust Storm. I began to tap them against the wall, then the girls began to follow my beat. Spike turned on the music, and the girls started singing.

_Hey, hey, everybody_

_We've got something to say_

_We may seem as different _

_As the night is from the day_

_But you look a little deeper_

_And you will see_

_That I'm just like you_

_And you're just like me_

_Yeah!_

_Hey, hey, everybody_

_We're here to shout_

_That the magic of friendship_

_Is what it's all about_

_Yeah,_

_We thought we were different _

_As the night is from the day_

_Until Twilight Sparkle_

_Helped us see another way_

_So get up, get down_

_If you're gonna come around_

_We can work together _

_Helping Twilight win the crown_

_So get up, get down_

_'Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together_

_Helping Twilight Sparkle_

_Win the crown_

_Hey, hey, hands up now_

_We're sending a message_

_To the crowd_

_Hands wave up_

_Then come down_

_We party together _

_All around_

_Generous, honesty_

_Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

_Twilight helped us see_

_All that we can be!_

_So get up, get down_

_If you're gonna come around_

_We can work together _

_Helping Twilight win the crown_

_So get up, get down_

_'Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together_

_Helping Twilight Sparkle_

_Win the crown_

_I'm gonna be myself_

_No matter what I do_

_And if we're different yeah_

_I want you to be true to you_

_If you follow me_

_We'll put our differences aside_

_We'll stick together and_

_Start working on that school pride_

_Jump up make a sound (hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Start now, make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Jump up make a sound (hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Canterlot Wondercolts_

_Help her win the crown!_

_Jump up make a sound (hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Start now, make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Jump up make a sound (hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Canterlot Wondercolts_

_Help her win the crown!_

_Jump up make a sound (hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Start now, make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Jump up make a sound (hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Canterlot Wondercolts_

_Help her win the crown!_

By the time the song was over, everyone present had doned the ears and tails, and had started to dance and sing. Public performance was never my strong suite, so I stayed by the wall, bobbing my head to the beat. Flash and his band had begun to play music for the girls, so it was easy to see who they were voting for. I smiled.

We might just pull this off.

/

By fifth period, everyone was wearing the Wondercolts tails and ears. Everything was goin good until Vice Principal Luna called Twilight to her office.

"Well... crap." I said. The girls nodded in agreement as Twilight left. I tailed her, then sat down to wait when she entered Luna's office.

Flash walked by and seemed to listen in on their coversation. When he walked by again, he had a troubled look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Twilight has been framed." He said. He led me to the auditorium, which was a mess. I saw something on the floor. I picked up several pictures of the soccer field that had the person who was in them cut out.

"Take these to Luna." I said, going into commander mode.

"Yes sir." He joked as he ran off.

We were supposed to meet at the Carousel Boutique, so that's were I went.

/

Twilight ran in, crying. Before any of us could say anything, she dashed into a changing room.

"Twi, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"I'm fine." She yelled, then began to whisper. A few minutes later, she came out with Spike.

"I have something to tell you all." She said.

"Wait! Let me guess!" Pinkie shouted. "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there, and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and withput it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world, and you won't be able to get back for like, really, really long time!"

Twilight gaped.

"I don't think that's it." Dash said.

"No, she's right." Spike said. The girls gasped, and Fluttershy ran over to him.

"You can talk?! What are you thinking now?" She inquired. He walked over to Rarity.

"I could use a scratch behind the ears right about now." I facepalmmed.

"That... is... awesome!" Dash yelled. "Does that mean that you're a pony, too?" She asked me.

"No... I'm a human. I can turn into a pony, but that's a long story." I answered.

"We have bigger problems." Twilight said. "The dance decorations have been destroyed."

"So what? We got the world's best party planner right here." I said, pointing to Pinkie.

"Plus, you've got us." Dash assured her.

/

We looked at the wreckage. Tables smashed, balloons popped. Twilight tossed me a broom.

"Let's get to it. Double time!" I ordered. They began to clean. When Twilight tried to drag a bent table, two guys saw through the open doors and began to help. They gaped when they saw Applejack carry a table by herself, then she gaped when I carried two.

More students began to help, and the auditroium was soon in working order. As we admired our work, we heard clapping. Celestia and Luna stood by the door.

"Thank you for your efforts. The dance is back on for tonight." Celestia spoke. The students cheered.

"Now get out. You need to get ready." She continued. "Don't forget to cast your ballots on the way out."

/

We met at Carousel Boutique to get dressed. The girls put on dresses and jewelry that matched their elements, while I put on a simple black tuxedo.

"I now look," I said, putting on a pair of shades, "Twenty percent cooler." The girls giggled at my joke, while Dash punched me in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I get it. That's your joke." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

/

We arrived in a limo. As we walked up the steps, Flash pulled up in his car.

"Twilight! I know you said earlier that you didn't want to go to the dance with me, but would you reconsider?" He asked.

"I didn't say no. Well, I did, but I wasn't... I mean... I..." She stammered.

"What I think she's trying to say, is yes." I said. Twilight gave me a look of thanks. Flash smiled and tried escorting her through the doorway. I say tried because he ran into the door frame.

/

The dance was going good. That is, until Twilight pointed out an important factor.

"Where's Sunset?" She asked.

"She probably didn't come because she knew she wouldn't win." Dash smirked. Celestia and Luna stepped onto the stage.

"I would like to thank you all for your efforts today. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible." Celestia spoke. "And now, the winner of the Princess of the Fall Formal is..." Everyone crossed their fingers as she had a dramatic pause.

"Get on with it!" I shouted. The Mane 6 glared at me.

"The winner is... Twilight Sparkle!" Everyone cheered for her as she walked up on the stage and was crowned. She was about to speak when I heard a familiar voice.

"Twilight! Help!" I turned to see the two trouble makers, Snips and Snails, carrying Spike out the door.

"They have Spike!" Twilight yelled. The Mane 6 and I ran after them. During the chase, I split off from the group to take a different route. I ended up coming out behind the statue, where Sunset was threatening to smash the portal with a sledgehammer, and Snips and Snails were holding onto Spike. I reached into my backpack.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Twilight yelled. I acted before Sunset could reply.

"I don't think they will." I said, pointing my firearms at the backs of the brothers's heads. With my helmet's aim assist, I wouldn't miss. Sunset looked at me, astonished that I would even consider using lethal force. I saw the students gathering at the front doors, and Celestia and Luna had looks of shock. Great, this will take some explaining.

"Put him down." I ordered. They complied.

"Give me the crown, or I will destroy your way home." Sunset threatened Twilight.

"No." Twilight replied.

"What about your friends? Your family?" Sunset tensed up at Twilight's defiance.

"I would miss them, but this crown is more important."

"... Fine. You win." Sunset dropped the hammer. The girls started to congratulate Twilight, and Sunset began to look angrier and angrier. She charged at Twilight, knocking the crown off of her head. They scrambled over each other trying to get it, but Applejack picked it up, and so began a life-or-death game of catch. When Twilight caught it again, she threw it out of reflex.

Sunset easily caught it. She was about to place it on her head, but I placed the barrel of my gun on her neck stopped her.

"You wouldn't dare." She said.

"I'm a veteran of one of the bloodiest wars of my time. Try me." I growled. I surveyed the situation. The students were still in the school, the girls looked slightly afraid of me, and Snips and Snails were charging at me.

_Wait, What?_ I thought before they tackled me. As I struggled to my feet, Sunset placed the crown on her head, and she was lifted up in an orange beam of light.

"Well... crap." I said. Sunset was transformed into a demon-like being, and she turned Snips and Snails into similar forms. She used magic to tear the front of the school off. She waved her hand, and took control of all the students. She turned to the Mane 6.

"I would never destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this school, I want to rule all of Equestria." Sunset cackled. She shot a bolt of fire at the girls, enveloping them in smoke and fire. Sunset began to laugh evily. The smoke cleared, revealing the girls surrounded by a purple shield.

"HOW!?" Sunset screeched.

"The magic of friendship isn't just in Equestria. It's everywhere." Twilight explained. One burst of magic later, and the girls now had pony ears, hair extensions, and Dash and Fluttershy had wings.

Their eyes began to glow, and Sunset shot another bolt at them. Knowing that they couldn't protect themselves, I place my self between them and the coming fire. I focused, crossed my arms, and created a gray, floating, literal energy shield. When the fire subsided, Twilight fired a rainbow that arced down towards Sunset. She was blasted, slamming into the ground. When the dust cleared, Sunset was back to normal, and sitting in a crater. The spell on the students faded, and Celestia picked up Twilight's crown. After placing it on her head, Celestia spoke.

"A true princess leads by setting example, not by forcing others to follow her." She said. She turned to me.

"I have only one question. Who are you, really?" She inquired.

"I am former Captain Josh Ramierez of the United Nations Coalition, of the year 2053." I answered. Celestia's jaw dropped. I turned to Snips and Snails, who were also back to normal.

"You guys are idiots." I said, showing them the empty magazines in my guns. "I would do what the principal says I was you." I looked over to Twilight. She had helped Sunset, who was now sobbing, out of the crater and was talking to her. After she had calmed her, Flash walked up to Twilight.

"Would now be a completely inappropriately time to ask you to dance?" He asked.

"I guess everything turned out ok." Spike said. One of the students looked down at him.

"Whoa, talking dog. That's weird."

"Really? The taliking dog is the weird thing?" Spike and I said.

/

"So you're from the future, have a fiance in Equestria, and you are a prince?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief. I just nodded. Flash's friends were singing, first Dust Strom with 'Overcomer' and Wilson with 'I got a feeling'.

"You'll never see me up there." I said.

"About that..." Dash trailed off. Pinkie and Applejack pulled me onto the stage. I stood there, looking at the crowd, who was looking at me. I gulped, then whispered something to Wilson. He nodded, and he and Dust Storm began to play.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow, sweat my rust_

_I'm breathin in the chemicals_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Everyone cheered as I finished singing. I smiled.

I could get used to this.

/

"We're gonna miss you guys." Pinkie said. We stood in front of the portal, with the moon almost at its peak.

"I bid you farewell." I said, giving them a two-fingered salute. I fell back dramatically, returning to Equestria.

**A/N I don't own any of the song mentioned in this chapter. The next chapter is about their return, so there will be some comedy, but not much action.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Home sweet home**

**A/N Thanks for reading. After this story, I will be working with PonySpin to make a short story featuring two of our Ocs. Then, I will do a mlp/halo crossover with Chief and Jorge. I know I didn't make it clear earlier, but this takes place one month after the changeling invasion, and one month before the wedding of Josh and Dash.**

I fell through the portal, and onto the floor of the castle room. The first thing I realized is that I was a pony again. Second, was that everypony was present. Dash, my Dash, galloped over and kissed me.

"Ohmygosh! What happened? Are you ok? Where's Twilight? Where's the crown?" She asked, her speed rivaling Pinkie Pie's.

"Ok, In order of importance: Twilight has the crown, She will be here any moment, I'm ok, and it's a long story." I replied. Twilight stepped through the portal, wearing her crown.

"What happened to Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asked.

"Don't worry. She's been left in good hands." Twilight smiled. I could see the confused faces all around the room. We began to walk out of the room, and the others began to bombard Twilight with questions.

"Girls, I'll answer your questions later. I'm tired from all the dancing." Twilight sighed.

"Dancing?!" They all exclaimed. Twilight bumped into to the same guard she had ran into when we first arrived in Canterlot.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." He chuckled. Twilight blushed as he walked away.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A new guard, Flash Sentry, I think." Cadance said. "Why?"

"Do you like him?" Rarity teased.

"Wait! Let me guess!" Pinkie yelled. "He totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove that you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?! Right?"

"How did you know that?" Twilight gaped.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie shrugged. Twilight was about to reply, when I placed my hoof over her mouth.

"Growing up in a world where nothing breaks the laws of physics, I have learned that it's easier to ignore something that does break them, or else you will go insane." I explained. "Therefore, I do not question Pinkie's ablilities, though I am thoroughly freaked out by them." Everypony started to laugh.

/

"Bye, Dash." I called. She waved, then flew up to her cloud house. I went to go pick up Timber and Tank, Dash's turtle, from the Library. Twilight's friends, Blitz and Singer, had been taking care of all our pets for the last week.

I knocked on the door, which flew open as two pegasi shot out, one being ridden by Angel, Fluttershy's annoying bunny. The flew off into the distance towards Fluttershy's cottage. I was bowled over by a mass of wood. Timber, my tame timberwolf, stared down at me happily. He looked more like a wooden husky than the typical Everfree timberwolf. I don't know if he was born that way or if it was a result of being tame, but I wasn't complaining.

Tank flew out the door using the propellers that Dash had attached to his shell. He landed next to me as Winona, Applejack's collie, stood beside Timber. She nuzzled Timber, then ran home.

"Way to go, dude." I said. I could have sworn that Timber blushed. I didn't see Opal, Rarity's cat, so I assumed that she had already left. Timber trotted beside me, and Tank sat on my back as the three of us headed home.

/

I patted Timber as I laid down on my bed. My home was a simply wooden shack. Being an honorary Prince, I was offered a place in Canterlot. I refused simply on the basis that in Ponyville, I was surrounded by friends.

As my eyes began to get heavy, one last though went through my head.

_All my friends from earth have aged to death by now. Will I ever see another human? _I had no idea that when the next human arrived, he would be the difference between life and death.

**A/N. I thank you all for reading. My next story now has an official name. My Little Horizon: Spartan Rescue. I will still accept comments on all stories. **

**Until next time, this is Josh the Great, signing off.**


End file.
